Issei la loli cazadora de demonios
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Por culpa de una deidad molesta, le convirtió en una niña pequeña dotada de las grandes armas, Issei lucha para salvar al mundo de un ejércitos de demonios de otra dimensión mientra busca su venganza contra la deidad que lo maldijo. Habrá mucha sangre, venganza y mucha pizzas y yogur. Quien dejo que Ddraig se fumara una marihuana.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, una nueva historia, espero que le gusten, ese es una historia bien loca llena de comedia y acción.

 _Capítulo 1: la Loli cazadora de demonio_

La ciudad de Tokio estaba bajo ataque constante, los soldados de la auto defensa de Japón hacían un esfuerzo para repeler a las criaturas que tenia apariencias de insectos con alas de ángel.

-...mantén la posición, mantén la posición!...-rugió el líder sólo para ser devorado por el demonio insecto.

-...Ahhhhhh...-rugía otro soldado que era empalado por un tentáculo con púas.

Tokio se encontraba siendo envadida por criaturas del avernos, esas criaturas había aparecido de la nada hace 4 años y atacó sin razón a los humanos, todo el mundo fueron atacados y nadie tenía la esperanza para detener a esas criaturas.

Mientra los soldados luchaba y morían, en el cielo se podía ver el helicóptero donde estaba una periodista junto al chico de la cámara.

-...yo kyokou en vivo donde se pueden ver a esas criaturas masacrar a los soldados, es una locura lo que está pasando ahí abajo, es una locura...acaso, los demonios existen?...-dijo la periodista mirando a la cámara.

Soldados se encontraba haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a los civiles mientra mataban a esas criaturas del avernos, fueron entrenados para combatir en la guerra pero no contra esos monstruos.

Estaban comenzando a ser superados en números y las armas no le causaban tanto daños, apena lograban matar a uno o 3 de esas criaturas.

-...todos, sigan luchando, no dejen que se acerquen a los civiles...-exclama el líder mientra dispara con su escopeta contra otros monstruos.

De repente el suelo surgir una criatura parecida a un monstruo musculoso, era una combinación de toro y gorila con una cola de burro y unos cuernos.

-...pero que demonio...-exclama incrédulo el líder mientra los monstruos comenzaron a atacar se formas más agresivas, detrás de ese monstruo surgió un árbol hecho de carnes.

-...finalmente, maten a todos, los humanos, no lo dejen con vida..,,-exclama el monstruo llamado Goliath mientra el resto se lanzaban con todos.

de repente se escuchó algo, el sonido de algo moviendo a una máxima velocidad.

El monstruo y los soldados vieron arriba como una persona iba a máxima velocidad en una motocicleta realmente extraña, había saltado a una rampa y ya venía directo a ellos.

Todos los civiles y soldados abrieron los ojos, no era un hombre, era una pequeña niña de 13 años que tenia ropa de chico, cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar, tenia cicatrices en su ojo derecho y una en la mejilla izquierda.

Su vestimenta consistía en una musculosa sin manga color negro con una chaqueta roja de manga corta abierta, pantalón negro ajustada con zapatillas deportivas, en su espalda era una espada roja gigante que era más grandes que su pequeño cuerpo.

Su cabello tenía una pequeña boina negra con una logo de una cráneo (gear war)

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos y con las mandíbulas para los suelos.

Su sorpresa aumento cuando la niña salto mientra la moto carmesí comenzó a dividirse en dos para convertir la moto en 2 espadas que era un híbrido entre una espada y motosierra.

-... ** _Cavalieri_**...-dijo La niña mientra mataba a los demonios a diestras y siniestras con sus 2 grandes espadas, todos ellos se hacían pedazos por ese ataques.

Todos los soldados estaban en Shock, que demonio era esa niña, ella sola mataban a todos los monstruos con mucha facilidad y más que levantaba esas armas como si nada.

Los civiles comenzaron a grabar en videos concentrándose en la niña que mataba a los monstruos, era algo salido de un anime o una películas.

-...es increíble, televidentes, no lo puedo creer que estoy viendo, cuanto todos creímos perdidos, aparece nuestra salvadora en forma de una niña de 13 que usa una motocicleta...ella esta acabando contra esos monstruos como si nada...,-decía la periodista mientra el camarografo enfocaba en la niña.

Pronto la niña hizo armar las 2 partes de cavaliere para convertirla en la motocicleta y comenzó a hacer acrobacias alrededor de los monstruos matándolo con sus ruedas que tenían cuchillas muy afiladas.

Todos estaban en Shock, no podía creer que la niña fuera tan buena.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja mierda, que divertido masacrar demonios, es mas placenteros que las pizzas y helados de yogur jajajajaja...-decía la Niña mientra hacia desaparecer la motocicleta para luego enfocar a los pocos monstruos junto a Goliath.

-...que curioso...pensar que fuera capaz de acabar con la mitad de mis fuerzas tu sola, merece elogio...-decía Goliath atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...je je je, es bueno escuchar eso, aunque eso solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacer, aun no viste todos mis trucos...-decía la niña sin miedo a Goliath.

-...para ser una pequeña rata, tiene un orgullo muy grande, cuando vine a este mundo hace 1000 años, no había humanos como tu...-decía Goliath.

-...je je si te echo a patada por otro 1000...-decía niña haciendo que la Goliath levante su pie.

-...Silencio!...-rugió la criatura mientra aplasta la niña bajo la mirada horrorizada de todos el mundo.

-...humana insolente, así aprenderás su lugar...-decía el gigante sólo para sentir algo.

-... ** _Balrog_**...-exclama la voz de la niña haciendo que su pie fuera levantado por un uppercut que venía de la niña que tenia armaduras al rojo vivo en las piernas y brazos junto con hombreras.

-...imposible...-rugía la criatura mientras caía de espalda al suelo haciendo temblor.

Todos los civiles y soldados estaban con la boca abierta, pronto comenzaron a aplaudir.

La niña estaba sonriendo mientra escuchaba los aplausos.

Pronto Goliath grito.

-...vamos incompetentes, acaben con ellas...-rugía Goliath.

Todos los monstruos se lanzaron para acabar con la niña.

La niña pronto corrió hacia el grupo para luego comenzar a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos seguido con un potente uppercut que mando a sus enemigos al aire.

Saltando por encimas de sus enemigos. La niña apunto su pie y lanzó una lluvia de patadas cubiertos de lavas haciendo que sus enemigos este cubiertos de llamas.

Haciendo desaparecer Balrog, la niña levantó sus manos al aire y exclamó.

-...Magni y Modi...-exclama la niña haciendo surgir 2 espadas negras cubiertos de electricidad oscura.

con una series cortes sobre los monstruos restante cortandole con mucha facilidad hasta que sus cuerpos eran reducidos a cenizas rojas.

Pronto ella salto hacia atrás para esquivar un puñetazo que venía de Goliath.

-...vaya justo como esperaba de un villano genérico, atacando a los prota por la espalda, no puede ser más original...-decía la niña haciendo desaparecer las espadas eléctricas.

-...maldita humana, prepárate para la ira del poderoso Goliath...rarghhhhhh...-rugía la criatura.

-...Goliath, no era un gigante que lo mató una piedrita...-decía la niña con humor causando más enojo de Goliath.

-...te haré arrepentir de esto...-decía Goliath lanzando un puñetazo pero la niña salto hacia el brazo para luego sacar su espada roja y apunto a la cabeza de Goliath.

-...Ddraig: demon eater mode...a cenar...decía la niña haciendo que la espada surge la cabeza de un dragón rojo sorprendiendo a todos el mundo.

-...pero que...-exclama Goliath para que ddraig le arrancará la cabeza con mucha facilidad matándolo.

La niña salta para aterrizar enfrente de Goliath que caía muerto de espalda.

La niña miraba la espada que seguía masticando.

-...bien ddraig, te gustó...-decía la niña.

-...por supuesto issei, joder, que buena estaba esa cabeza...-decía Ddraig para luego desaparecer.

todos el mundo estaban sorprendido, esa niña, venció y mató a todos un ejércitos de monstruos y para rematar, acabo con el líder, esa niña era increíble.

Pronto se escuchó los aplausos y una periodista que había logrado aterrizar junto al camarografo. Se acercaron atrayendo la atención de la niña.

-...en el nombre de Tokio debemos agradecerte por habernos salvados, queremos saber el nombre de nuestra salvadora...-decía la periodista.

-...bueno, si quiere saber, mi nombre es Isary, la cazadora de demonio, cazo demonio por diversión...-decía la niña mientra guardar la espada roja en su espalda mientras hace aparecer la moto.

Pronto todos vieron a la niña desaparecer por las calles.

Todos el mundo sabía, que una heroina acaban de salvarlo, la pregunta era.

Quien era Isary?

Isary sólo podía sonreír mientra corría por la moto a su máxima velocidad.

-...pronto, Joker White crow, te encontrare Dios de mierda...-decía la niña con rabia por esa entidad tan molesta se haberla convertido en una niña pequeña.

Pero también quería venganza contra Rias y las demás.

Y la venganza era mas dulce que el helado de yogur.

 **Fin del trailer**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese capítulo se dedicará en la compañera de aventura de Issei, el siguiente se explicará el inicio de toda esa desmadre.

 **Capítulo 2: la Loli explosiva**

 **Hace 3 años**

Un pueblo pacífico estaba en ruinas, un demonio hecho de fuego estaba riéndose del inútil esfuerzo de la gentes que apagan el fuego, como era posible que los humanos fueran tan débiles, era inaceptable que viviera.

Ja ja ja ja ja era lo mejor, 1000 años atrapado dentro del vacío, una prisión que esa deidad llamada Joker le puso, pero gracia al poder de su señor, habían logrados destruir la prisión del vacío y abrir la brecha.

Si intención era gobernar ese asqueroso mundo y nadie lo iban a parar, ni esos falsos demonios y las asquerosas razas de la facciones iba a detenerlo.

Aunque le preocupaba, el campeón de la deidad era la única que podía acabar con su señor en término de poder, pero no tenía de que preocuparse, su señor lo iba a acabar.

Pronto vieron como los aldeanos comenzaban a huir, iba a disfrutar masacrarlo.

-...patéticos humanos, huyan, que yo Balrog los quemare hasta la muerte...,-rugía Balrog mientra destruía las casas y mataban a los animales que veían a su paso.

De repente Balrog se detuvo al mirar a una niña que se metía, ella estaba temblando.

-...aléjate monstruo, no dejaré que te acerque a la gentes del pueblo, yo megumin te detendré...-exclama la niña de 12, cabello castaño con ojos rojos, en su mano era un báculo que su madre le dio cuando murió durante su parto.

-...oh, una humana que sabe magia, quiero ver como lo intenta pequeña...-decía Balrog con arrogancia.

La niña estaba temblando de miedo, sus piernas le temblaba, pero pronto miro a la gentes del pueblo que lo criaron como si fuera parte de una familia que ella quería.

Pronto megumin miro a Balrog con una mirada sería, el báculo brillaba de color carmesí.

Pronto un vórtices de oscuridad comenzaba a arremolinar alrededor de Balrog, Megumin con 2 brazos, apuntó el báculo contra Balrog.

-...que poder, no es posible que una humana sea capaz de liberar una cantidad inimaginable de poder, es imposible...-pensaba llena de incredulidad Balrog intentando moverse pero no podía.

-...Oscuridad más negro que el abismo, más oscura que la oscuridad, te suplico que combines con mi profundo color carmesí...el tiempo de despertar viene...-decía Megumin mientra múltiples sellos mágicos aprisionaba a Balrog.

-...no puedo salir...maldita humana...-exclama Balrog.

-...la Justicia, caída en el límite infalible, aparece como una distorsión intangible, deseo para mi torrente de poder de una fuerza destructiva...una fuerza destructiva sin igual, devuelve toda la creación en cenizas, y ven al abismo...-decía Megumin haciendo que los sellos activos comience a girar alrededor de Balrog.

-...Noooooooo!...-exclama de terror al ver a Megumin que apunto el báculo a Balrog.

-... ** _EXPLOSIÓN_**!...-Exclama Megumin envolviendo a Balrog en una gigantesca explosión de fuego y magia causando una onda de choque.

Megumin estaba respirando fuertemente mientra miraba la gran cantidades de polvos de humos, ella estaba respirando fuertemente.

-...lo hice, salve al pueblo...-decía la pequeña sólo para escuchar la voz de Balrog.

-...tu crees humana...-esa voz hizo que Megumin abriera los ojos mientra miraba como el humo se disuelve, reveló a Balrog muy herido, le faltaba todo el brazo derecho hasta el torso.

-...no...,-decía aterrada Megumin.

-...admito que me dolió, siendo tan solo una humana insignificante, lograste hacerme daño, a mi, Balrog, el emperador del fuego infernal..,.una herida como esta es una humillación que debe pagar con la muerte...-decía Balrog levantando su puño que era envuelto en lava fundida.

Megumin intento levantar el báculo sólo para caer boca abajo.

-...no me puedo moverme, me siento débil...-pensaba Megumin sólo para ver a Balrog lanzar su puñetazo contra ella.

Ella cerró los ojos pero el dolor no vino.

Pronto el golpe fue desviado brutalmente haciendo que Balrog se retrocediera.

Megumin abrió los ojos, vio a una niña de 10 años, tenia cabello corto color blanco y ojos color ámbar, en su mano era una espada carmesí gigante.

-...oye, esta bien, no está herida..-preguntaba la niña de la espada.

Megumin sólo podía asentir, la niña de la espada estaba suspirando.

Pronto rugió Balrog atrayendo la atención de los 2.

-...otra basura que quiere morir por mis manos...-exclama Balrog.

-...oye flamita, estoy buscando a un dios de mierda, lo conoce...es whitecrow...-decía la niña de la espada.

-...whitecrow, ese malnacido nos encerró en esa jodida prisión, acaso tu, ya veo, eres otro perro faldero de ese dios, es perfecto mataré a ese campeón y mi señor me recompensará por eterna gloria...ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Balrog.

-... **Ddraig: demon eater mode**...a almorzar...-decía la Loli inexpresivamente apuntando su espada a Balrog.

Megumin abrió los ojos al ver como la hoja de la espada se transforma en una cabeza se dragón rojo que devora la cabeza causando que el demonio cae de espalda al suelo con sangre saliendo de su cuello.

-...lo venció...-exclama Megumin sorprendida al ver como venció a Balrog

Pronto surgió una esfera de luz del cuerpo de Balrog, la niña extendió su mano haciendo que la esfera se sienta atraída hasta dirigirse hacia la niña envolviendo en una esfera de luz.

Cuando la luz se fue, Megumin vio como la niña ya no tenía la espada, ahora un par de guanteletes al rojo vivo junto con un par de botas con picos y un par de hombreras.

La niña comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas al aires sorprendiendo mucho a Megumin.

Su sorpresa aumenta al ver como un uppercut envío el cadáver de Balrog al aire para luego ver saltar encima de Balrog para golpearle con una patada hacha partiendo el cadáver en 2.

Vio como la niña aterriza lentamente.

Megumin estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto esa persona realizar hazañas como esa.

-...nuevo juguetes, la llamare Balrog...-decía la niña mirando sus puños al rojo vivo.

Pronto vio a Megumin que lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

-...por favor, déjame ir contigo, quiero ser fuerte..,.-exclama la niña agarrando el tobillo de la niña.

-...eh...-decía la niña confundida.

-...mi nombre es Megumin, quiero ser la mejor maga más poderosa del mundo...por favor, llévame contigo...,-exclama Megumin.

-...que...,-decía la niña pronto en un destello de magia, aparece la espada flotante.

-...ja ja ja ja ja felicidades issei, tiene una compañera que te llevará al camino del yuri!...ja ja ja ja ja oh dios, me alegro estar vivo para ver esto...-se reía la espada flotante llamada Ddraig.

-...noooooooo, te maldigo, Dios de mierda, te encontraré y te mataré!..,-rugía furiosa la niña mientra era acosada por esa maga.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: el inicio de todos**

Podemos ver a "Isary" conducir por la calle de noche con su motocicleta Cavaliere, ella se encontraba en su pensamiento debido a su nueva vida.

Matando demonios por diversión, comer pizzas, escuchar música de rock y disfrutar su vida al máximo.

Ante de que toda esta mierda paso, lo único que deseaba era tener una vida normal.

-...ja ja ja ja aunque todo esto paso porque no supiste cuando cerrar la boca issei, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que me gusta mas esa nueva vida, peleas y aventuras épica, eso es vida...-decía la espada que se encontraba en su espalda que era atada a una correa de cuero.

-...gracia por recordarmelo...(suspiro)...justo cuando el asunto de Trihexa terminará, otro problema surge y siempre tengo que ser yo para terminar con esto...a veces pienso que soy el único que hace bien el trabajo, no como esto inútiles de las facciones y Rias y las demás, son tan inútil hasta un demonio recién reencarnado puede hacerlo mejor que ellos juntos...-decía irritado Isary mientra no quitaba la mirada en el camino.

-...quien necesitas a esas inútiles desagradecidas cuando puede tener a esa megumin, ella esta dispuesta a hacerlo todo por ti...Joder...mucho internet fue demasiado para mi...-decía la espada ddraig.

-...mucho pornos y hentai te pudrió el cerebro, un momento, eres una espada, no tiene ojos...-decía Isary.

-...cierto, aunque no tenga ojos, lo mismo puedo verlos...mejor no pregunté...-decía Ddraig.

-...si, es mejor no saberlo...-decía Isary mientra cruzaba a la esquina.

Pronto ella vio un especie de casa muy grande, ahí se detuvo, bajándose de Cavaliere, y caminó hacia el lugar ahí detrás de Isary, la motocicleta desaparecía en partículas de luz mágica.

Abriendo la puerta, Isary miró el lugar, parecía un chiquero, cajas de pizzas tiradas en el suelo, una rocola, una mesa de billar, también tenía un escalón donde llevaba al siguiente piso donde era un campo de entrenamiento.

Tirando la boina al sillón donde estaba enfrente del televisor de plasma, ella se quitó la chaqueta y la tiro a un perchero, ahí se sentó al sillón y recogió el control remoto.

Ahí lo prendió para ver las noticias del ataques de demonios y la aparición de ella, ahí enfocó más en ella mientra ataca a todos los demonios y termina con acabar con Goliath.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, se levanta del Sillón y se dirigió a un mini refrigerador y la abrió para revelar una caja de pizza donde quedaba la mitad de la pizza.

Se dirigió a una microonda y la coloca en su interior y la encendió para calentar la pizza.

Le faltaba unos minutos para hacerse.

Pronto arriba aparecía su compañera de aventura, Megumin y al parecer, estaba cubierto de suciedad debido al campo de entrenamiento, había fortalecido la Explosión hasta el punto de usarlo 5 veces al día.

Lo único que le faltaba Megumi era tener reserva mágica de forma considerable y gracia al consejo de Ddraig, Megumin se sometió a un régimen de entrenamiento al estilo saitama para fortalecer su reserva mágica.

-...Regresate...-decía Megumin que se bajaba por la escalera.

-...si, estuve muy ocupada lidiando con demonios mientra trato de encontrar el paradero del maldito de Whitecrow...-decía Isary.

-...ya veo, aunque me hubiera gustado haberte acompañado a eliminar más de eso monstruo como tu compañera de confianza...-decía Megumin con un puchero mientra veía como Isary sacaba la pizza de la microonda.

-...creeme, de ser así, habría sido más fácil acabar con rapidez todo esto, pero la mayorías de esos demonios atacan en ciudades con civiles en el medio, esa explosión matará a demonios y civiles por iguales, es mejor que lo haga yo...-decía Isary mientra se sienta en la mesa con Megumin a su lado.

-...que mal, odio los reglas, no eh matado a demonios por semanas, a este paso no aguantaré tanto, quiero hacer explotar cosas ya...-decía con berrinche Megumin.

-...puede explotar a Ddraig si quiere, esa maldita espada no deja de molestarme todo el jodido día..,-decía Isary mientra la espada flotante aparecía.

-...que frío eres socio fuimos amigos desde hace mucho...-decía triste Ddraig.

-...Si no fuera tan molesto y todo un maldito troll, te trataría bien...-decía Isary dejando que la espada se quedará en el rincón deprimido.

ambas terminaron de cenar, después de limpiar la mesa, mientra megumin se fue a su cuarto, Isary se quedo en el sillón mientra mientra recordaba como todo se fue al demonio.

 **Flash back**

En un pequeño bar, se podía ver a un issei muy deprimido, estaba borracho mientra el guantelete ddraig lo consolaba.

-...vamos socio, anímate...-decía Ddraig tratando de ayudar a issei.

-... (suspiro)...ddraig, hay momento en que tus formas de animarme no funciona para nada...-decía Issei dejando triste a Ddraig.

-...puta ke sad,...no tenia que porque decirme así...-decía triste ddraig.

-...puta Rias y sus putas, estoy comenzando a pensar que siempre estaré destinado a estar solo...-decía Issei ya que Rias y su harem estaba saliendo con un chico que apareció de la nada y boom, cayeron como perras en sus pies.

-...que me dice de Yasaka y su hija kunou, la maga tímida lefay y la gata de mala suerte kuroka y el culo flojo de Vali, si mal no recuerdo el sentía algo por ti..,,-decía Ddraig haciendo que Issei se entremeciera.

-...maldición, en primera, no me interesa Yasaka por muy milf que sean, tampoco kunou ya que no soy un lolicon, con lefay ni loco, su hermano Arthur me meterá una espada en el culo, Vali, ni en pedo, que se vaya besando a sairaorg, que no quiero tener nada que ver con las facciones...-dijo issei sorprendiendo mucho a ddraig.

-...socio, acaso tu...-decía sorprendido ddraig.

-...si, ya no seré parte de esa mierda con las facciones, que hicieron ellos por mi?...por mi estupidez de ser el rey del harem ya eh muerto 3 veces, 3 putas veces...quedarme con ellos sólo me ha traído problema, ya no seré parte de esta basura...-decía issei.

-...aparte de morir 3 veces, esas 3 veces moriste siendo virgen...-decía Ddraig haciendo que issei estuviera en silencio.

Pronto ddraig se reía como loco mientra issei agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero.

-...espera socio, que mierda vas a hacer con ese cuchillo...-decía Ddraig.

-...cortarme el puto brazo para no tener que aguantar tus bromas...-decía Issei mientras colocaba el cuchillo su brazo, no le importaba perder el brazo.

-...espera, espera maldito masoquista, cortará tu mano pajera, como acariciara el ganso cuando este sólo...-decía Ddraig en pánico y gracia.

-...no te pases de verga conmigo!...-exclama enojado issei.

-...vaya, no esperaba mucho de ustedes 2...-decía una voz que alarmó tanto issei y ddraig.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a un hombre que tenia cubierto de manto rojo con capucha con máscara blanca.

-...saludo, issei y ddraig, es bueno poder hablar personalmente...-decía ese sujeto con mucha amabilidad.

-...ese sujeto me da mala espina, issei haga lo que haga, no diga nada...-pensaba ddraig.

-...que putas quiere...-decía issei cansado, eso hizo que ddraig quiera taparse la cara con su pata dentro del sacred gear.

-...ese idiota ya esta muerto, muy muerto..,.-pensaba ddraig muy avergonzado.

-...mmm, ya veo, parecen que ustedes están en un mal momento...creo que llegue en un buen momento para traerle felicidad a ustedes 2, porque yo soy el creador de este universo, Joker whitecrow a su servicio..,-decía Joker sorprendiendo a issei y a Ddraig.

-... (bufido)...Si claro y yo soy un personaje de una novela, manga y animes...-decía issei con sarcasmo.

-...no tiene idea mi pobre creación...-pensaba Joker para luego hablar.

-...se que es muy repentino, déjame probarte que no miento...-dijo Joker ya que un chasquido de dedos hizo abrir un portal, ahí vio a godslayer que estaba durmiendo mientra veía a Kaya coloca crema en su brazo prótesis y con una pluma que acaricia su nariz, hizo que godslayer golpeara su cara con su crema en la mano, eso ensucia su cara.

-...Loki!...-exclama godslayer enojado.

Pronto esa ventana se cierra y luego cambia mostrando a Yandere que estaba cocinando un gran pastel de cumpleaños para una niña.

-...Shio-chan, oh Shio-chan, pronto será cumpleaño, espero que lo guste mi pastel y mi regalo de cumpleaño...-decía issei Yandere feliz como una alondra.

Pronto ese portal se cerró, tanto issei y ddraig estaba sorprendido.

-...bien...-decía Joker esperando una respuesta de los 2.

-...por muy loco que sea, te creó...-decía issei con ddraig estando de acuerdo.

-...que bueno, me alegro poder escuchar eso...-decía Joker.

-...pero no se que asunto tiene el poderoso creador del universo conmigo...supongo que es muy importante como para venir en un antro como esto...-decía issei con seriedad.

-...muy listo, no podía esperar menos de ti...bien te contare una historia acerca de mi mayor error...-decía Joker mientra se sentaba a su lado y comenzó a relatar sobre su creación y siendo el culpable de todas esas desgracia.

También acerca de la creación de Godslayer y Yandere y los demás dioses creadora, hasta que relato la parte importante, un poderoso demonio llamado Klem quiere destruir su mundo porque se negaba a convivir con los humanos y con los falsos demonios de su mundo.

Y que solo un campeón del creador del universo podía detenerlo.

Después de ese relato, issei sólo podía tratar de buscar las palabras correctas para hablar después de escuchar todos lo que le relato joker.

-...a ver a ver, quiere que yo sea un especie de salvador del mundo, derrote y masacre a todos los demonios de otra dimensión, que derrote a klem...y tu no vas a hacer nada...-decía Issei mirando con sospecha.

-...hace mucho, los 42 creadores supremos hicimos una tregua en no interferir en sus mundos, por eso te pido que me ayude, por eso te daré un poder que te ayudará...ya que eres mi campeón eso ignorará la tregua que hice hace mucho...-decía Joker mientra la booster gear este envuelto en humo.

Cuando el humo se disuelve, se revela a Ddraig transformada en espada color rojo, era una espada gigante de la misma forma que la Exdurandal de xenovia.

-...soy una espada...-decía Ddraig que flotaba.

-...Así es, tendrá la capacidad de convertir a sus enemigos en armas una vez que lo derroten, eso te servirá mucho para luchar contra esos demonios...que dice, quiere salvar al mundo y evitar esa destrucción...-decía Joker mientra issei estaba en silencio bebiendo una lata de cerveza.

-...que tal, en lugar en eso, te calla la boca y me besa en el trasero mejor, hacer que un dios creador de universo me bese el trasero es mejor humillación para ti...-decía issei haciendo un incómodo silencio

Joker estaba en silencio mientra issei se levantan de su asiento, al parecer, ya se emborrachó demasiado.

-...sabes algo, hay un momento en que desearía nunca haber conocido a Rias y esas mangas de ofrecidas e inútiles, en un momento, eres un adolescente tranquilo que sueña con tener un harem, de pronto, una pelirroja que lanzas sus garras...y pum, tengo muchas chicas que siempre quieren mi amor...-decía borracho issei mientra Joker estaba en silencio.

-...debo conformarme con esas inútiles que me causa problemas, que le dí todos incluso morí como 3 veces por estar con ella, tu tiene que ver como me quedo soltero, deprimido y te despide de tu sueño para siempre...-decía issei hasta caer al suelo dormido.

Joker veía como issei estaba dormido.

-...zzzzz un asqueroso harem...-decía dormido issei.

-...pobre...no quiere harem, eso puedo arreglar...-decía Joker mientra hace un chasquido de dedos haciendo que issei explotará en una explosión de polvo rosa.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, se reveló a issei siendo una niña de 10 de cabello blanco.

-...con eso recibirá mucho amor en un futuro...-decía Joker mientra le da la espalda a issei y la espada flotante que se había ido al baño.

Pronto Joker abandonó la escena, ya sabia que issei cumpliria la misión.

 **Fin del flash back**

Isary sólo podía gruñir mientra se levantaba para ir a la cama, ya tenia sueño, después de colocarse su pijama, se acercó a su cama y se durmió, de repente aparece megumin que estaba dormida mientra caminaba hacia Isary.

Isary abrió los ojos al ver a megumin que se caía sobre ella.

-...oye despierta, tiene sonámbulo...-exclama isary.

-...je je je explosión...-murmuraba dormida megumin.

pronto un destello de luz envolvió tanto a Isary y a una dormida megumin, ella se alarmó al ver esa luz, tenia el sello del clan gremory.

-...no, no, me cago en todo...-exclama la niña mientra desaparecía junto a megumin del cuarto, en ese momento aparece ddraig que flotaba.

-...no están, bueno iré a ver hentai...-decía Ddraig mientra flotaba hasta llegar a una computadora.

-...esta noche me voy a manosear...-decía ddriag entrando a la pagina de hentai heaven.

Mienta tanto con issei.

La luz aparece, pronto aparece Isary y megumin enfrente de los líderes y de Rias y su harem, todos estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos sorprendido.

Isary que dejó tirada a megumin en el suelo, solo podía decir.

-...te odio, dios de mierda.,,-decía Isary enojada.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respondiendo los comentarios.**

 **-...Lurker:gracia, pronto habrá más referencias en un futuro.**

 **-...** **DracoANgel12: jajaja Dmc con issei siendo el dante por versión Loli teniendo harem yuri jajajajaja estoy loco.**

 **-...Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: si amigo, megumin de konosuba jajaja**

 **Capítulo 4: las facciones y la mano derecha de Klem**

 **Inframundo, castillo del clan gremory**

En la enorme sala se podía ver los 4 reyes demonios junto con Azazel, Odin, Yasaka y su hija kunou, también estaba Michael, alrededor de la mesa estaba el séquito de Rias y Sona.

Ellos discutía acerca de lo sucedió sobre una cosa, demonios de otro mundo desde hace 5 años iba apareciendo en todo el mundo atacando a todos lo que se podía ver, humanos, demonios, ángeles y otras razas.

Habían hecho un esfuerzo para repelerlo pero nada funcionaba que siempre aparecía cada vez que mataba a un, la situación era mas graves, ya todo el mundo humano sabe de la existencia de esas criaturas y eso incluye en los sobrenaturales.

Y lo peor, era que Rizevim se hacía pasar como un humano para llegar a las chicas para hacer que ellas abandone al castaño y sabía porque.

Sin sekiryuutei, la facciones no eran nada, sin issei como el pilar de la facción y como la punta de la lanza, la moral y el poder se había reducido al suelo.

Con su homosexual mano derecha llamado Euclid, intentaron derrocar a ellos con la réplica de booster gear pero terminaron siendo vencido fácilmente por un demonio que venía del otro mundo, ese demonio era Urizen, uno de los generales del lord Klem.

Urizen le anunció que el mundo pertenece ahora por su poderoso Lord y que nadie podría detenerlo.

cuando Urizen se fue, el resto colocaron a Rizevim y Euclid en una rejas del recinto seo castillo gremory, esa rejas era reforzada por magia gracia a la compañía de Corporación Acme, que en secreto, rizevim el jefe de esa corporación.

 **Con las facciones.**

Los líderes comenzaba a debatir que hacer con los demonios de otro mundo, necesitaba encontrar la manera de sellar la brecha que abre, Ophis por el momento se fue a vivir en Alaska cuidando pingüinos que ella le gustaba esas criaturas y no quería que nadie lo mandara a molestar, la ultima vez que mando a un demonio a buscar a Ophis, se convirtió en polvo.

-...en serio, necesitamos soluciones, a este paso no podremos mantener a salvo el mundo humano y los demás razas con ellos atacando en todos lados...-decía Sirzechs.

-...si, ese tal Urizen es tan poderoso que derribó fácilmente a Rizevim y su amante fácilmente, siendo sólo un general, no quiero imaginar que tan poderoso es este Lord...-decía Azazel.

-...no tenemos fuerzas suficientes para eliminar esa amenazas, Ophis-sama y The great red no nos ayudan...-decía Michael.

-...que pasa con el sekiryuutei...-hablo Falbium que se había mantenido despierto gracia al café extra fuerte.

El resto estaba triste, no podía encontrar a issei por ninguna parte, parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, había intentando encontrarlo pero nada.

-...seguimos sin encontrar rastro de su paradero, creemos que fue secuestrado por esos demonios de otro mundo...-dijo Odin que estaba serio.

Pronto una puerta se abre revelando una niña de 15 de cabello rojo y ojos amarillo, sus dientes era como kilómetros tiburón, usaba ropa nórdica.

-...oye viejo, cuando me vas a darme una misión, estoy aburrida, quiero acción, no perder tiempo estando aquí...-decía la niña con impaciencia.

Odin sólo podía hacer un facepalm mientra suspira.

-...tranquila Thor, pronto podrá tener su diversión contra esos monstruos del otro mundo, hasta ahora solo podía esperar, que la reunión aún sigue en cuestión...-decía Odin cansado.

-...bien, esperare...sigue con los que siempre hace...-decía Thor mientra se iba.

-...niños de hoy, siento que nadie me respeta...-decía Odin por las faltas de respeto de Thor. Creo que era esa razón de porque Loki se reveló contra Asgard porque había elegido a Thor para que gobernará Asgard en lugar de el.

-...pobre viejo, que bueno que no tengo hijo...seria una tortura eso...-dijo Azazel.

-...caballeros, por favor, debemos concentrar en lo pendientes, aun no sabemos donde podría estar el héroe del inframundo...hemos buscados por todo el rincón pero nada...-decía Sirzechs.

-...no intentaron con usar las Evil pierce para la telestranportacion reversa...-decía Ajuka, esto hizo un silencio incómodo.

-...no, nunca sabíamos que la Evil pierces podía hacer esto...-decía avergonzada Rias junto a Sona.

-...acaso no leyeron el manual que estaba junto con las Evilpierce que les di...-decía Ajuka

-...tenia un manual?...-decía Saji.

Ajuka sólo podía tapar su rostro con su mano.

-...porque nadie leen mi manual, ese manual tenía instrucciones de como manejar bien las Evil pierces, la telestranportacion reversa, es para traer a sus sirvientes al posición de su amo para sacarlo de una situación de vida o muerte, es usado en caso de emergencia...-decía Ajuka casando.

-...gracia, Ajuka sama...eso nos ayudará a encontrar mucho a issei...-decía Rias.

-...ja ja ja gracias Ajuka, aunque me podía darme una copia de ese manual, la verdad yo no lo leí...-decía avergonzado Sirzechs.

-...yo también, quiero otra copia...-decía Serafall.

-...yo también, tanto dormir que me aburrió, quiero leer algo...-decía Falbium.

-...que acaso nadie lee mi manual!?...yo le día a cada uno de ustedes junto con sus piezas para que tenga sus propios sequitos..-exclama Furioso Ajuka levantándose de su asiento.

-...yo estaba ocupado ayudando a Rias-tan y milica-tan...-se excusa Sirzechs.

-...yo estaba en convención de cosplay con Sona-tan...-decía apenada Serafall.

Falbium estaba a punto de hablar sólo para que Ajuka hable.

-...no hable, adivinare, no leíste mi manual porque estaba durmiendo...-decía Ajuka.

-...no, estaba pasando mi velada romántica con mi esposa...-decía Falbium haciendo que Ajuka se levante de su asiento y se retira.

-...estoy rodeado de locos, me voy al laboratorio...-decía Ajuka mientra desaparece en un sello mágico.

-...bueno, ahora solo debemos traer a issei, espero que funcione..-decía Rias mientra extendía su mano.

Un sello mágico brillo en el suelo, todo el presente vieron como el sello brillo con fuerza.

Cuando el brillo desaparece, en lugar de un guapo castaño que las chicas querían, era una niña de cabello blanco en pijama militar que tenia a una niña de cabello castaño dormido en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

La niña sólo podía dejar caer a la castaña al suelo mientra podía maldecir.

-...puto dios de mierda...-decía molesta Isary.

 **Mientra tanto afuera del castillo del lucifer**

Una gran brecha se abre, saliendo un ejércitos de demonios, entre ellos salía una pequeña niña de 14, cabello rubio platinado y piel bronceado, ojos celeste, tenia un equipo de batalla provocativo y una lanza.

A su lado estaba Urizen, su mano derecha.

-...vamos a gobernar ese castillo por la gloria de mi Lord Klem...-decía La niña de forma monótona.

-...espera Lady Edelgard, siento el poder de un campeón dentro de ese castillo...-decía Urizen.

La niña pronto saco su lanza y apuntó al castillo.

-...si es así, entonces, yo Edelgard, la amantes y la general suprema capturare al campeón y se la daré a mi lord...-decía Edelgard con frialdad.

Pronto la gran batalla se avecina y nadie podía detenerlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


End file.
